User blog:GokūBlack10/A Message from Ten
Hey, everyone. This is a simple blog post, so I'll keep it short and to the point. I visited the chat today. Got to talk with some of you for the first time, some of you have known me awhile, and I'm getting the feeling that there is misconception about me that most of you, if not all of you have, so I want to set that straight and then talk with the community about a few things. If you all will lend me your ear, I'd be most grateful. First point and most important; A lot of you seem to think that when I come back to this wiki, it means I want to take over the administration, change something, etc. This is because, in the past, I've had to a few times. Most of you know this, though some of you may not. This is my "Wikia home". I began writing as both a fanfiction author and a regular author here in 2008, as one of the first generation members of this site. I don't take it well when this site is misused or mistreated, so when there is a problem, I tend to do my best to fix it. Those of you who have seen this happen know that I do that with my heart. I don't care about power. Politics. None of it. I don't want control. I started being active again a week or so ago and didn't come here with the intent of making demands. I just wanted to write my articles in peace. Enjoy my work and do my own thing. Immediately I was told (I will keep the name of the person anonymous), that my presence was thought to indicate that I wanted to come back and change stuff, take over, what have you. Furthermore, I come back to find that the Application Policy (yes I'm still on about this) has absolutely been abused. If you don't believe so, you're wrong. Period. I wrote that policy (as a way to placate two sides of a very annoying argument), so I know that its been abused far beyond its original intentions. That angered me. Which leads me into my next point. What are you guys doing? This is beyond ridiculous. Use whatever excuse you want, I'm not buying it. This is a wiki. A repository of information. You're regulating everything under the sun and I'm telling you right now, as someone who cares for this site, and respects you all that you have failed, and will continue to fail. This site should focus more on enforcing the Manual of Style. Improve grammar, Naruto concepts, encouraging the application of the canon in a fanon sense, and thoughts that expound on Kishi's writing; not ones that ignore it entirely. Instead you have all chosen to restrict users. To tell them what they can and cannot write. Well I won't be apart of that. I won't be adhering to this "application policy". If that gets me banned, so be it. Like I said, I'm not here to create drama, to take over, or steal your admins away. I'm here to write. To enjoy writing. I don't care if people don't like my writing. If they think its overpowered or whatever the case may be. Truth be told, they have a right to their opinion, but that doesn't mean I have to let it affect me. The same goes for all you. You've been running this site on a lie. On the foolish notion that by restricting certain things, promoting what you think should be done, rather than letting authors expound on their own ideas from the start, that you've created a better site and that is a lie. You've created a better site by promoting better grammar, solid article structure, a friendly user environment. That is how you make this site better. That's how you grow. That's how you all become better writers individually. This application policy has to go. All of it. Not a shred should remain. That's not up for me to decide. This isn't my wiki. Its my home wiki and I love it, its users, and its purpose. But it isn't mine. You guys run the site now. You all are its community. It has to be you. But I won't be apart of a policy that is designed to make the site worse. To restrict creativity based on a certain clique of users misconstrued desires for the userbase and the content here. One of Wikia (as a company's) site wide rules is that rules must be ignored when it goes against the purpose of what a Wiki is. That rule is just such a thing, so that's what I'll be doing. I don't want you all to hate me. I don't want you to fear that I'm always here to make things worse for you or to stir things up. I told Kay the first day I had a chance to talk to her privately that I want to help. Templates, Media Wiki, general advice; I'm good at those things and I want to help you guys where you need it. I never intended to do anything more than that. If you need something, I can't promise I'll be able to answer everyone, or help every single time, but I want you all to feel like you can approach me and ask for help if you need it. Users and admins alike. Long story short, this blog was made as a plea and as an attempt to make you see things from my eyes. I don't come here for high school drama, I come here to enjoy writing. I think most of you do that to. Anyways, like I said, I want you all to consider what I said. What you do with it is completely up to you. I'm not going to force my opinion on you, but clearing the air and communication are key to a good community, so I felt the need to share. Hope you all have a pleasant night. 07:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts